Project Summary/Abstract The proposal's long-term goal is to build a platform of scalable educational resources to support translational entrepreneurism by students and seasoned experts in the substance abuse field. The program encompasses a comprehensive program to bridge gaps between practical knowledge and development of innovative solutions through entrepreneurship training. Coursework will focus on business case studies. Building a scalable network for online resources, the program will preserve supportive connections to course participants, and strengthen networks to others forming a nexus for entrepreneurism. The first aim of the program introduces a weeklong course, comprehensive online support, and recurring access to entrepreneurship mentors. Covering all aspects of entrepreneurism, from ideation through product development, national searches will attract diverse course participants. The program will be guided by sophisticated industry experts and investor groups through an Advisory Board and course lectures leveraging well-established relationships and targeted for early stage ventures. The second aim expands the program to build an ecosytem of innovation within the field of substance abuse treatment. Through connections to course alumni and venture resources, networks for ongoing support across the community will retain neuroscientists and substance abuse experts by providing them with career opportunities in alternative paths such as industry, FDA or reimbursement. The third aim supports the two previous aims by seeding diverse successes through a nationwide campaign to attract non-traditional participants from a range of disciplines and experiences, and at different stages of their career trajectories and selecting diversity in gender and backgrounds. The Yale Entrepreneurship Institute (YEI) is well suited to achieve these aims. For over twelve years, YEI has created successful programs for students and faculty translating their ideas into new companies and translational products and services. YEI guides young companies honing an approach using lectures and practical workshops, and building networks of industry advisors and mentors. Participants will draw from their working knowledge of limitations in current substance abuse interventions to highlight pain points experienced by victims of substance abuse best poised for groundbreaking solutions.